


Beast Of Burden

by Sesshomaru_gal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, demonic mpreg, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesshomaru_gal/pseuds/Sesshomaru_gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night of fun leads to nine months of misery for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Beast of Burden by The Rolling Stones
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-tRdBsnX4N4

**Venedy, IL**

Dean and Sam are having a few drinks in a local bar after wrapping up their latest hunt. Eight men had been killed in the last couple of weeks and the brothers came to find out what or who had been killing them. They had come to the conclusion that it was a succubus that would make love to the men to harvest their sperm and kill them after the session. After they finally located the succubus they successfully killed her. Sam was finishing his drink while Dean was hitting on a pretty girl sitting at the bar. She had dark, brown and wavy hair, deep blue eyes and dimples on either side of her mouth when she smiled. She stood about 5'9" and had an angels voice. Dean asks if Sam wants him to hook him up with one of the girls friends but Sam declines, saying he will be waiting for him back at the hotel. It's late when Dean finally comes back to the hotel, clearly satisfied with his evenings antics.

 

**One month later, Bobby's place**

 

Sam and Bobby are sitting at the table eating bacon and eggs that Bobby had fried up. Dean comes back out of the bathroom and sits at the table. Bobby looks over at Dean. 

“You hungry? I can fry you up some eggs if you want.”

Dean glances at him, looking really pale. 

“No, thanks. Not hungry.”

Sam takes in Deans color and frowns. 

“Dean, you should really eat something. You're not looking so good.”

Dean sighs, starting to get annoyed. 

“I'm fine, Sam. I'm just not hungry.”

“Dean, you've been sick for weeks now. I really think you should see a doctor.”

Dean stands up from the table, really agitated now. 

“I'm not seeing a doctor. I'm fine, so get off my back.”

He gets up from the table and heads for the door.

“I'll be outside.”

He slams the door behind him as he exits. Sam looks over to Bobby.

“Bobby...”

“I know. Something's not right with him. Maybe we can talk to Castiel, see if he knows anything. Why don't you go outside and see if he's OK, he's been in and out of the bathroom all morning.”

Sam gets up and goes outside. He wishes Dean would see a doctor. He just hasn't been himself. Last week a gorgeous girl was hitting on him at the bar the three of them went to eat at and he totally blew her off, said he wasn't in the mood. In all their lives he had never known Dean to pass up a pretty girl. He walks up and down the rows of junk cars looking for Dean when he finally finds him. Dean is standing with his right hand on a stack of cars, leaning against them with his left hand over his stomach. His eyes are scrunched shut and his face is a sickly green pigment. He quickly squats down next to the cars and vomits up what little there is in his stomach right as Sam reaches him.

“Dean! Are you OK?”

Extreme vertigo washes over Dean.

“I'm fine, Sam. Would you two just drop it?!”

Bobby and Castiel come running up and Bobby addresses Sam.

“Is he OK?”

Bobby helps Dean into a standing position as Dean continues to hold his stomach with his left hand. He doesn't let go of his arm because Dean is really unsteady on his feet and he's afraid if he lets go Dean will just fall over. He really doesn't look good and hasn't been sleeping much, almost every night Bobby can hear him up getting sick. Dean rolls his eyes and answers before Sam can say anything.

“I'm fine! Will you back off?! **”**

He jerks his arm away from Bobby and starts to head back to the house when Bobby grabs him again.

“Now I've had enough of this attitude, boy! You're going to stand here and listen to what Cass has to say. He thinks he knows what's wrong with you.”

“I'm not in the mood for this, I'm going in.”

Bobby moves in front of him and prevents him from leaving.

Sam's frown deepens as he sees something in his brothers eyes.

“You already know, don't you?

Dean glances at him for a second then snorts and turns away as Castiel starts explaining.

“About a month ago you two were on a hunt in Illinois. There was a succubus that was harvesting from men and then slaughtering them.”

Sam speaks up, knowing Dean won't.

“Yeah, we found her and killed her. So?

“She wasn't the only one. There was another one, her mate. A lot of people don't know that a succubus and an incubus are really the same creature. They morph back and forth between the two forms based on their needs at that moment. The girl Dean met at the bar before you two left was the mate of the one you killed. She has actually caused trouble for many other hunters before Dean. They take the form of a succubus to harvest the sperm and morph into an incubus to implant it into the hunter.”

“Wait, you're saying Dean is pregnant?”

“Yes.”

They all look at Dean. A fresh wave of nausea washes over him and he rushes into the house. He barely makes it to the toilet before his stomach heaves. The others stay outside a few moments as Castiel's words sink in. Sam finally breaks the silence.

“So what do we do about it? How do we stop it?”

“There's nothing we can do but wait it out. That particular succubus goes after hunters that she feels need to be punished. She targeted Dean because he took the final shot to kill her mate. She instills this on them and makes them carry it to term. Their bodies start going through a transformation to allow them to deal with the labor and birth by the end of the first trimester. When it's time she comes and renders them unconscious while she collects the child. The contractions are strong enough to expel the child while the hunter is unconscious.”

“So, he's basically going to turn into a woman?”

“No, the soft tissues surrounding his pelvis will just morph to allow the child passage. Everything else will remain the same.”

“If she knocks them out for the labor how is it a true punishment? Wouldn't she want them to feel the pain and discomfort?”

“She feels that carrying the child to term will cause them enough misery without dealing with the actual birth. Also, in knocking the hunters out, she has full control of the situation without any interference.”

“So we just wait around until she comes back?”

“Normally, yes. However, when Dean figured out what happened he went in search of her and killed her. So you and Bobby will have to help him through the labor and delivery. She is the only one that we are aware of that has done this and a succubus only collects the child they implant into someone, they never collect another succubus' child.”

“Wait, is that where Dean went a couple of weeks ago? He just left and wouldn't tell us where he went. He was gone for a week.”

“Yes. I believe he was trying to force her to stop it or tell him how to. When she refused he killed her, not knowing he would eventually need her for the delivery.”

“So it's not impossible, he will deliver. He's just going to feel everything.”

“Yes. I will help if I can. I will go try to find more information.”

“Thanks, Cass. I guess we should go back in and see if he's OK.”

Castiel leaves while Bobby and Sam go back into the house. Dean is sitting on the bathroom floor with his right arm propped on the side of the bathtub and his forehead is pressed into his arm. His eyes are closed tight and his left arm is held tightly over his stomach. He is really pale and drenched in sweat. He keeps getting cold chills running through him and feels faint. He is breathing heavy when Sam comes in and kneels down beside him. He starts rubbing Deans back with his right hand.

“Dean, why didn't you say anything? We can't help you if you keep this kind of stuff from us.”

Dean turns his head to look at Sam, looking absolutely miserable. It is only at this moment that Sam sees something he hadn't seen before--Dean was scared to death. All this time that Dean was snapping at him and Bobby, it was only a facade to hide his fear. Dean is slightly panting and takes a minute to answer.

“You can't help me, Sam. There is nothing we can do about this. Besides, would you have believed me if I had said anything? I mean, how many times have you heard of this happening?”

“It would've been hard to believe at first but we would've figured it out eventually and we wouldn't have been so hard on you. We would've tried to make you more comfortable.”

A tear runs down Deans cheek before he replies. 

“It doesn't matter. I'm stuck with this and there's no stopping it.”

He turns his face back into his arm and closes his eyes as cramps start painfully intensifying. He starts breathing heavy as he waits for the cramps and dizziness to pass. Sam continues rubbing Deans back, feeling his body shudder from the intense cramps.

“Come on. You need to lay down. Lets get you to the couch.”

“No. I want to go upstairs. It's quieter up there and I'm getting a headache.”

“OK.”

Sam helps Dean up and gets him upstairs into bed. He comes back down to find Bobby sitting at the kitchen table. He goes to the fridge and takes out a couple of beers for him and Bobby and sits down at the table. He takes a drink from his beer as Bobby starts talking.

“How's Dean?”

“Miserable. I've never seen him this sick before. Cramps were really hitting him hard by the time I got him to bed. If he's known about this for a couple of weeks already why didn't he say anything?”

“Well he's scared, Sam. This isn't exactly normal. He has a lot to deal with over the next several months. I don't want him hunting until this pans out. He doesn't need to be out there getting careless and end up getting hurt. I don't want anything going wrong with him. He needs to just take it easy and relax.”

“The way he looks today I don't think we will have to do much convincing. He looks like he just wants to lay down anyway.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Three months later**

 

Bobby and Sam have been getting stuff together for a hunt involving demons and Dean has been begging them to let him tag along.

“Come on, Bobby. I'm getting restless. You haven't let me do anything since this whole mess started.”

“You're not going. I don't want you out there putting yourself at risk.”

“I'm not putting myself at risk. You and Sam will be there. It's not anything I haven't done a million times before. It's just a few demons, I can handle it.”

Sam comes walking into the room and addresses his brother.

“Dean you should just stay here and rest. You're not exactly as quick on your feet as you used to be. At least not since you started showing. You're only four months along and look how big you are already. You look more like five and a half months. Plus, you're still really sick.

“I'm still fast enough and I feel fine. You two need someone to back you up and I'm not staying behind.”

Bobby tries again. **“** Dean...”

“I'm going, Bobby! **”**

Dean makes his way to the door.

“I'm going to finish loading the car.”

Dean goes outside while Sam and Bobby gather a few more things they will need for the trip, neither one saying what was on their mind. The case they had found was a three hour drive to a little town where some of the locals had been acting strange and committing murder on others it seemed on a whim. They're in the town trying to dig up where the demons are hiding and what they're up to for a week before they pinpoint their location. It's late when they pull up to the huge cemetery. They get out of the car and start walking through the headstones, gradually getting farther away from each other as they focus on different areas of the cemetery. Sam and Bobby make their way towards a huge tomb when they are jumped by two demons. They immediately go into battle and Sam looks around for Dean but is unable to find him. Dean is walking around a large headstone unaware that Sam and Bobby are fighting two of the demons they are here to kill. He starts walking in the direction of a large angel statue when he gets hit from behind. He gets knocked into a large headstone and it hits his stomach with enough force that he experiences an excruciatingly painful pang that radiates through his entire abdomen. He holds his stomach with his left hand as he hits the ground, trying to catch his breath. He starts looking around for his gun and manages to grab it and aim it at the demon right as it approaches him. He fires a shot but misses and the demon picks him up by the throat and slams him into a tomb, pinning him against the wall.

“I was beginning to wonder if I would find you. And sure enough those pathetic hunters you call family hand deliver you to me.”

Deans voice is barely audible as he gasps for air.

“What do you mean? I don't even know you.”

“Well, I know you. I also know that little bundle you're carrying around.”

“What are you talking about?”

The demon releases Dean who falls to the ground.

“Don't play dumb, Dean. That succubus had to get it from somewhere.”

Dean slowly gets up, panting and holding his stomach as he begins to speak.

“Everyone knows demons can't reproduce. That's why succubi have to take it from humans before passing it on.”

“Yes, but they are able to collect other DNA to pass on certain desirable traits. And you, my friend, were the lucky one chosen to carry my spawn.”

Dean starts to pull the knife that can kill demons out from behind him when suddenly the demon picks him up and nearly impales Deans abdomen on a cross shaped headstone. Dean cries out in pain as he hits the ground. His eyes are scrunched shut and he nearly curls into himself from the blinding pain. He attempts to get up but the pain is too great and he just collapses back onto the ground panting heavily. On the other side of the cemetery Sam manages to kill one of the demons right as he finds Dean lying on the ground, watching the other demon approach him.

“Dean!! Bobby...”

“Go help him! I'm fine here!”

Sam goes running over and manages to pick the knife up and kill the demon from behind right as he reaches for Dean. Dean is gradually getting his breath back and attempts to stand so Sam helps him up. Dean walks over to a tombstone and turns his back to it, leaning against it with both his hands on his knees, bent over.

“Dean! Are you OK?!”

Dean is still trying to catch his breath when he answers his brother.

“Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me.

Just then Bobby comes running up, carrying their duffel bags of weapons and drops them to the ground.

“Is he OK?”

“I don't know. He says he just got the wind knocked out of him.”

He is finally catching his breath as he starts talking.

“I'm fine. Did you get the others?”

Bobby nods his head and answers.

“Yeah, we got them. Are you sure you're OK? You took some pretty nasty hits.”

Dean is getting really agitated.

“I said I'm fine! So are we done here or what?”

“Yeah, soon as we get the car loaded we're headed back home.

Dean reaches down to pick up one of the bags when Bobby stops him.

“No. You don't need to be doing any heavy lifting right now. Me and Sam can get the bags.”

Dean slowly sits back up.

“Fine. I'm going to the car.”

Dean walks away from them, fighting the urge to hold his stomach. He didn't want them to know how he was really feeling. He was sure that once he was able to sit and relax he would feel better. Sam and Bobby watch him walk away. They each pick up a bag and slowly start following him as Sam addresses the older hunter.

“Do you really think he's OK?”

“I don't know. He's not looking good. I have the feeling he's a lot worse off than he's saying. But after tonight none of us will be hunting until after this works out. It got too close tonight.”

They continue on quietly. Up ahead Dean just keeps feeling worse. Gasping he slowly reaches for a headstone with his left hand and leans against it momentarily with his right hand pressed against his stomach. He stands back up and continues on towards the car, although at a slower pace and his breathing has quickened. This action does not go unnoticed by the other two as they quicken their pace to catch up. Dean starts breathing heavily as the pain in his sore stomach continually gets worse. A sharp pain causes him to catch himself on another tombstone, holding his stomach. He is still standing there hunched over when Sam and Bobby reach him. The concern Sam is feeling shows on his face as he addresses his brother.

“Dean, are you OK?!”

Dean can't say anything because he's afraid he'll just moan if he opens his mouth so he just glances at Sam and weakly shakes his head yes. He is extremely pale and Sam thinks he's starting to get a fever worse than what he had already been experiencing. Sweat is breaking out on his forehead.

“Come on, Dean, what's wrong?”

Dean takes a deep breath, trying to gain his composure. “Nothing, I'm fine.”

He slowly stands back up and starts walking back to the car still holding his stomach while the other two stay close on his heels. They reach the car and climb in; Bobby driving, Sam in the front passenger, and Dean in the rear passenger. As they head home Bobby keeps glancing at Dean in the rear view mirror. He's leaning back with his eyes closed, breathing rapidly. Every once in a while he swallows hard with a slight grimace and leans forward slightly, pressing his hand more into his stomach. After a half hour Dean doesn't think he can handle it anymore as he quickly leans forward and gasps. His left hand is pressed tightly into his stomach and his right hand is on his knee. He starts panting quickly and leans his head on the back of Sam's seat, his eyes are tightly closed.

“Dean! What is it, are you OK?!”

Dean groans loudly before he can answer.

“Sammy, something's wrong!”

As a strong pain shoots through him he bends over as far as he can with both arms wrapped around his middle, letting out a painful scream. He slowly starts laying down across the back seat right as Bobby swerves the car onto the shoulder and stops. Sam looks at him questioningly.

“Bobby, what are you doing?”

“I want you to get in the back with him. Try to keep him calm and keep him from bumping around.”

Sam hurries into the back seat next to Dean. He is laying on his left side with his knees pulled slightly up so there is already room for Sam to sit. He starts rubbing Dean's back with his left hand while his right hand rests on Dean's leg. Dean cries out as another pain shoots through his middle. Bobby quickly pulls back onto the road and heads for home. They still have two and a half hours to drive before they can get Dean somewhere comfortable.

“Breathe, Dean, breathe.”

Dean is whimpering as he speaks.

“Sammy, it hurts!”

“I know, Dean. Just hold on. We're going to get you home and into bed so you can take it easy _.”_

Tears had started falling down Dean's face he was in so much pain. He starts rubbing his stomach trying to ease some of the discomfort but it doesn't help. He presses his face down into the seat as another strong pang radiates through his middle. Sam still has his hand on Dean's leg when he realizes that Dean's pants are damp.

“Bobby, his pants are wet!”

“Damn it! Demon caused more damage than I thought. Dean might be miscarrying.”

“Well, what do we do about it?”

“There's nothing we can do except try to keep him comfortable. Within the next week we should know what the real damage is. If he keeps losing fluid he probably lost the baby and the pain'll get worse for him before it gets better. If it was just slight damage, he may recover quicker. He's probably going to feel like hell the next few weeks either way.”

The rest of the drive is silent except for the sound of Dean's occasional screams when the pain gets too much for him. They get back to Bobby's place and help Dean into some clean clothes and into bed. He's laying on his left side, holding his stomach with his right hand, his left hand tightly squeezing the sheet. Sam is sitting behind him on the edge of the bed rubbing Dean's back trying to soothe him. Bobby comes in with a damp wash rag to wipe Dean's face with. He hands the rag to Sam and sits down on the other side of the bed right as Castiel drops in to check on Dean. They explain what had happened while Dean turns his face into the pillow and groans loudly.

“Dean, do you think that now you will stay behind when they say it is too risky?”

Dean is panting heavily and glares up at Castiel.

“Fuck off and go to hell, Cass! Nobody fucking asked for your damn opinion! What the hell are you doing here anyway? You don't ever do a god damn thing! You just pop in and out as you please, I don't even know why you bother coming you stupid ass!

An excruciatingly painful pang interrupts his rant as he throws his head back and lets out a painful scream, pulling his knees all the way up. Sam starts rubbing his back, trying to soothe him.

“Easy, Dean, just breathe!”

Dean groans loudly and starts sobbing.

“Oh, god, Sammy, it really hurts! I want it to stop!”

Dean's breathing is labored and his face is drenched in sweat, tears flowing down his cheeks.

“I know, Dean. Just breathe and try to relax.”

While he continues to rub Dean's back with his left hand he starts rubbing Dean's stomach with his right hand. The entire time Castiel is talking to Sam and Bobby, Dean can't help the whimpers escaping his lips.

Castiel looks over to Bobby.

“I wasn't trying to upset him. Does he really mean that?”

“Normally he doesn't feel that way, Cass. You're like a brother to him. But you have to understand he's hurting bad and scared as hell. Any small comment is going to set him off until he starts feeling better.”

Castiel nods in understanding. The next week passes in a haze for Dean who keeps coming in and out of consciousness because the pain is so great. He has not been losing fluid anymore and after a few more weeks pass he fully heals and no longer experiences abdominal pain. They come to the conclusion that the intense pain was stemming not only from the wounds he sustained but also from the child healing itself from the battle. Eventually things quiet back down and they go back to their routines, except they no longer hunt; not until after Dean delivers and fully recovers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two months later**

 

Sam's standing in the kitchen making a BLT sandwich when Dean comes walking in. He walks over to the fridge and takes out the new carton of milk and starts chugging it. Ever since this situation happened most days he was so nauseous that there wasn't much he could eat or drink without getting sick. Milk, it seemed, was one of the few things he not only could keep down but actually craved. Sam watched him drink the entire half gallon of milk like it was nothing and toss the empty carton into the trash. He couldn't believe how big Dean had gotten. He was only 7 months and still had a couple of months of growing ahead of him. He first started showing after the third month and seemed to get bigger each week. His usually loose fitting shirts are now tight around his growing belly and Bobby had started buying him pajama pants to wear because his jeans had gotten too tight. Dean wasn't happy about it, but Bobby insisted they would be more comfortable than his jeans because they were stretchy. Dean would still wear his jeans quite a bit, but since he could no longer fasten them he had to use a belt. Sam knew better than to argue with him about it, Dean was too stubborn to give in. He refused to wear the pajama bottoms during the day, only to bed. Ever since he started getting big he had become increasingly more irritable and miserable. The cramps and nausea that would usually stop after the first trimester are still going strong and his belly has gotten so big that he has trouble sleeping at night. He can no longer lay on his back because its difficult to breathe, and when he lays on his sides it puts extra pressure on his already excruciatingly painful back. Sam's sitting at the table eating his sandwich when Dean sits down, rubbing his stomach with his left hand.

“How're you feeling?”

Continuing to rub his swollen abdomen, Dean sighs.

“Damn thing won't settle down. It's been kicking me all day and my back's killing me. I can't get comfortable no matter what I do. I can only stay in one position for a few minutes before my back starts cramping up and I have to adjust.”

“You hungry?”

Dean grimaces as he starts feeling strong cramps. 

“No, thanks.”

“Dean, you really need to eat more. You're not just eating for yourself.”

Dean just glares at his brother before answering.

“Go to hell, Sam. You think this is funny?” 

“No, I'm being serious. I know you don't care about the baby and I'm not saying you're ever going to be concerned with eating for the sake of it. But you're body is barely keeping up, the baby is taking what little you're actually eating. Yesterday you fainted because you hadn't eaten anything all day.

“Would you stop calling it that? This thing isn't even human. We don't know what it is. As far as I'm concerned it should be ganked the minute it's out. And what do you want me to do, Sam? I'm not hungry. If I try to eat I just throw it back up.”

“Well, then we need to find more that you can keep down. You're running on empty.”

Dean is about to comment back when he gasps, grabs his stomach and hunches over, eyes closed. Sam runs to his side, worry etched in his face.

“What is it? Are you OK?”

Dean is panting and has to take several deep breaths before he can answer.

“It's OK, I'm fine. Bastard just kicked.”

Sam notices how pale his face is suddenly and that sweat is starting to break out on his forehead. He happens to glance down and sees that part of Dean's shirt is lifted up and he notices a deep purple bruise. Sam frowns in confusion.

“Dean, how did you get that bruise?”

Dean glances at him and pulls his shirt back down.

“Don't worry about it, Sam.”

Sam reaches down and pulls more of Dean's shirt back up and sees that most of his stomach is covered in dark bruises and some that are starting to fade. His eyes grow wider as his concern grows.

“Dean, what happened? How did you get these bruises?”

Dean pulls his shirt back down and attempts to stand when another sharp kick takes his breath away and he slams back down into the chair. His face is strained as he tries to catch his breath.

“Dean...”

“Would you just give me a minute?!”

Sam waits patiently for Dean to catch his breath. Finally, after several moments, Dean relaxes and slowly sits up.

“Look, Sam, it's really nothing. Please just drop it.”

Sam is about to ask him again when it suddenly occurs to him.

“Dean, is the baby doing that?”

Dean flinches at another kick as he looks at Sam.

“It kicks really hard, Sam.”

“So you mean to tell me that the baby has been leaving bruises every time it kicks and you didn't say anything?”

Dean is rubbing his stomach with both hands.

“Tell me, Sam, what you could possibly have done about it? We can't even get this thing out of me, so what are you going to do about it?”

“I don't know, we could've bought you some ice packs or something to help with the bruising.”

Just then Bobby comes in with a few bags of groceries, interrupting their conversation.

“Sam, there's a few more bags in the car, can you bring them in? I gotta get this stuff put up.”

“Yeah. Bobby did you know that the baby has been leaving bruises when it kicks Dean?”

Bobby looks over to Dean and puts the bags down.

“Lift up your shirt, let me take a look.”

“I'm not lifting my shirt. Look, Bobby, it's nothing to worry about.”

Bobby goes over to him and lifts his shirt. He's nearly speechless when he sees the dark purple and black splotches all over Dean's stomach. He looks up at Dean for an explanation, unable to find the words he needs to ask.

Dean sighs and rolls his eyes at the older hunter.

“It's nothing, Bobby. Really. I'm fine.”

“That's not nothing. Why didn't you say anything? Doesn't it hurt when it does that?”

“Well, yeah, it hurts like a son of a bitch. But there's nothing anybody can do about it so I'm not going to walk around bitching about it _.”_

Dean slowly gets up from the table after another kick leaves him breathless. He's really pale and doesn't tell Sam and Bobby that every time it kicks he wants to scream out because it hurts so much.

“Look, my back is killing me and I'm tired. I'm going to go lay down on the couch for a while.”

He leaves the room and is about to lay down on the couch when the hardest kick of all knocks the wind out of him, causing him to groan. He catches himself on the couch right before he hits the floor. After several minutes he is able to lay back on the couch. He wishes it would settle down. It's been so active lately that his whole body aches. Just moving about the house is painful for him. He's exhausted and is soon fast asleep. The baby just continues to get more and more active as the days pass.

 

 

*****************************

 

Dean has been really miserable lately. The cramps have been all but unbearable the last couple of weeks and Dean's patience is wearing thin. Between the cramps and the excruciating pain that never leaves his back he doesn't get any rest. Even at night, he usually only gets a couple hours of sleep. On top of that the baby rarely sits still. It moves and kicks so often and hard that he is really sore inside and out and any small movement he makes is excruciating. The slightest movement the baby makes often leaves him catching himself on the closest piece of furniture with a groan. Most days he tries to soak in a hot bath to ease the discomfort but it only helps a little. He is slowly making his way into the kitchen where Sam and Bobby are talking. They look up when he walks in. Dean is really pale and is covered in sweat. He's wearing a navy blue short sleeved shirt that is really tight around his belly. He's holding his stomach with his left hand as he slowly makes his way to the fridge. He had decided his jeans are too uncomfortable and started wearing black boxer/briefs. The first day he comes down wearing them instead of pants it catches Sam by surprise.

Sam watches his brother and addresses him in a mocking tone.

“Whoa, Dean, since when do you wear shorts?”

Dean looks over at him glaring and snaps at him.

“Well excuse me, Sam, but in case you haven't noticed my pants don't exactly fit anymore and these are the only things that I can wear comfortably but if it offends you that much I'll wear the damn pants!”

He reaches the fridge and pulls out the new carton of milk and just starts chugging it.

“I'm sorry, Dean. I was just kidding.”

Bobby addresses Dean.

“Damn it, Dean, you could at least use a glass.

Dean looks absolutely miserable when he looks over at Bobby.

“Don't snap at me, Bobby. Besides, what difference does it make, I'm the only one that drinks it anyway.”

He's about to drink more milk when a sharp kick makes him drop the milk and grab his stomach. He tries catching himself on the fridge but misses it. He would've hit the floor but luckily Bobby was quick to jump up and grab him. He slowly lowers Dean to the floor as he waits for him to catch his breath. Dean puts his forehead on the floor and starts rubbing his stomach. He is panting heavily as he fights back the sobs that are trying to escape his lips. Tears start pouring down his face. Bobby can tell he is using all his strength not to cry out. Dean's stomach seems to be a permanent shade of deep purple from the intense kicks. Sam comes on the other side of Dean and starts rubbing his back. Bobby's voice wavers when he starts talking to Dean.

“Are you alright?”

Dean is straining and trying not to groan when he answers.

“I'm sick of this, Bobby! I can't remember the last time I was able to walk around without hurting! I want this thing out now!”

He flinches and groans quietly as another strong kick occurs.

“I know, Dean. Just take it easy and breathe. It'll pass. Sam, help me get him to the couch.”

“OK.”

Together they get Dean up and onto the couch. He's laying on his right side panting and sobbing, tears still flowing. His eyes are closed tightly and he is rubbing his large belly with his hand. Sam sits with Dean while Bobby goes into the kitchen and gets an ice pack for Deans badly bruised stomach. Sam holds the ice pack on Dean's stomach while Bobby also gets a heating pad for his back. They sit with him for several hours before he is finally able to doze off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three months later**

 

Sam and Bobby are sitting in the kitchen discussing the situation with Dean and possible options. He was already past due and the longer he goes, the bigger the baby will get. It's bad enough that a mans pelvis is not designed big enough to allow for childbirth but Bobby and Sam are concerned that if it goes on too much longer Dean won't be able to push it out on his own. They are discussing ways to try to induce labor when he comes walking into the kitchen, holding his stomach with both hands. He had become so miserable and irritable that they were afraid to say much to him. It wasn't just that they were afraid he would snap at them but the previous week he broke down sobbing because of a comment that Sam had made about his size. Between the pain, hormones and the fact that he was just scared he was a wreck. He could barely keep it together. He seems to have a constant frown on his face from the incessant pain and he usually hurts so bad that he can't fight the constant stream of tears flowing down his face. Sam addresses him as he makes his way through the room.

“Hey, Dean, how are you feeling?

Dean pauses and looks over to Sam momentarily. He doesn't say anything because the pain has been even worse today than it had been and he knows he won't be able to get anything out without sobbing and tripping over his words so instead he just shakes his head no and slowly continues making his way to the bathroom. After a few minutes Sam and Bobby can hear the water running while Dean prepares a hot bath.

“Bobby, we have to do something. He's absolutely miserable. Sometimes I hear him groaning at night and he hasn't eaten anything in a week.”

“I know, Sam.”

Just then Castiel drops in.

“How's Dean?”

Bobby looks up and answers him.

“Not good. He's soaking in the tub right now. He's hurting pretty bad today.”

Sam addresses Castiel.

“Cass, do you have any suggestions on how we can induce labor? I mean, he's over a month past due. He's so miserable he can barely open his mouth without groaning or something and he usually hurts so bad he doesn’t even bother getting up.”

“Unfortunately I can offer no help with that. I haven't been able to turn up much information on it.”

The three of them continue talking for about an hour and a half when Dean finally comes back out of the bathroom, looking as miserable as when he went in. He's walking slowly, holding his large belly in his hands and has to stop and catch himself on an end table next to the door. He's standing there trying to catch his breath because the baby kicked again. Sam walks over to him and puts his right hand at Dean's lower back.

“You OK?

Dean is looking down and shakes his head weakly. He is whimpering and tears are flowing down his cheeks.

“No, Sammy, I'm not doing too good. I just want it out. I'm tired of hurting all the time and I haven't been able to sleep in weeks.”

“I know, Dean, we're going to do everything we can to help you, OK?”

Dean starts shaking his head yes when he suddenly feels a tug inside. He gasps and his knees buckle. Sam catches him before he hits the floor. Dean starts breathing rapidly and looks down at the floor between his feet. Bobby comes rushing over and gets on Dean's other side.

Sam addresses his brother.

“Dean! Are you OK?”

Dean is nearly hyperventilating when he answers.

“Oh, god, Sammy, I'm all wet!”

Sam is rubbing Dean's back trying to soothe him.

“Calm down, Dean. Just breathe. Bobby, his water broke!”

Dean looks over at Bobby with a panicked expression on his face.

“I'm sorry Bobby!”

“Dean, it's OK, you have nothing to be sorry about.”

Dean's voice increases in volume as he is nearly in hysterics.

“But it got all over the floor! What if it ruins the wood?!”

“Dean, don't worry about the damn floor. It'll clean. Just focus on staying calm and breathe.”

Dean is sobbing heavily and fresh tears are falling.

“I'm scared, Bobby. I don't think I can do this.”

“Yes you can, Dean. I know you're scared but you have to just breathe. We're going to help you through this but we can't help you if you don't calm down.”

Dean tries so slow down his breathing. 

“OK.”

Bobby looks over at Sam.

“Come on, let's get him upstairs.”

“But the couch is closer.”

“He needs to be somewhere more comfortable and private. His bed is bigger and he's not likely to sit very still once the contractions start up.”

They help Dean upstairs and get some fresh clothes on him before helping him to the bed. It's not long before the first contractions occur. What none of them had been expecting was that the contractions are really close together from the get go and are lasting two minutes before letting up. Under normal circumstances the contractions are fairly far apart until the hard labor starts and it's about time to push, but they are already only five minutes apart and are really intense. After several hours Dean is already exhausted. He's laying on his right side with both hands on his stomach. His eyes are closed and he is breathing quickly. Sam is sitting beside the bed wiping Dean's face with a cool damp rag. He starts whimpering as another strong contraction hits. As it intensifies he buries his face into his pillow and lets out a long painful scream. Sam starts rubbing his back with his right hand and occasionally brings it across his side to massage Deans belly. Bobby comes in just then talking to Castiel. He's holding a brand new sheet, still in the package. Sam quietly addresses Dean.

“Shh, Dean, just breathe.”

Dean groans loudly again before talking.

“Son of a bitch! Why are they so damn close together already?!”

“I don't know, Dean. Just take slow deep breaths and try to stay calm.”

“Fuck my breathing, Sam! It doesn't help anyway!”

“It's not supposed to make the pain go away, Dean, it's supposed to keep you calm so you can manage the pain better.”

Dean moans into his pillow.

“Sammy I just want it out now! I'm never having sex again!”

“I know, Dean, just breathe.”

Bobby finally addresses Sam.

“Sam, me and Cass were talking and we think it's time for him to start pushing. From what he was able to find out, the labor progresses pretty quickly so based on how long it's been already, he should be ready.”

Bobby opens up the new sheet and starts unfolding it. Castiel looks at the sheet questioningly.

“Why do you have a sheet?”

“It's to drape over him while he's pushing.”

“Why is that necessary?”

“It's just common decency so he has a little privacy. He's going to be laying here spread eagle, I'm sure he would appreciate not feeling so exposed.”

Castiel nods in understanding and looks over to Dean.

“Sam, get him to lay on his back. I'm going to drape this over him and we need to get his shorts off.”

After several minutes they have him draped and ready. Sam is sitting beside Dean on the bed, helping him sit up while Bobby is at the end of the bed. Dean pushes through most of the contractions but after an hour has made no progress. He lies back, panting and exhausted. Sam is resting his right hand across Dean's stomach so he can feel when the contractions hit to better coach his brother through them. As another contraction hits he tries to get Dean to sit back up to push again.

“Push, Dean.”

Dean is straining.

“I can't Sam!”

“Yes, you can, Dean! Push!”

Dean groans as he answers.

“No, I can't, Sammy!”

“Dean...”

Bobby gets Sam's attention.

“Sam! Let him be. He's been pushing for an hour now, he's exhausted.”

“Bobby, it needs to come out.”

“I know that, Sam. But he's not getting anywhere and he won't last if he keeps this up. Let him rest for a while.”

Dean lightly dozes over the next couple of hours. He is unable to fall into anything deeper because the contractions are relentless. Eventually they decide he needs to try again. He pushes for another hour to no avail. He falls back on his pillow breathless and sobbing.

“Breathe, Dean.”

“I can't do this, Sammy, I can't! Something's wrong!”

As another strong contraction hits Dean throws his head back and cries out. He rolls onto his left side, pulling his knees up and reaches up with his right hand and clenches the pillow. He buries his face in the pillow and screams into it as the contraction intensifies. Sam starts massaging Deans belly with his right hand.

“Yes, you can, Dean. Just breathe.”

“Sammy I hurt! Oh, god, I hurt so much! Something's wrong! Please make it stop!”

“Just stay calm and breathe.”

He still has his hand on Dean's lower stomach when he feels a strong kick. He abruptly stops massaging and looks over at Bobby.

“Bobby, the baby just kicked really low.”

“What?!”

Bobby comes around to the side of the bed and places his hand on the lower half of Dean's stomach. After a few minutes he feels a kick as well.

“Damn it!”

Castiel glances between the two hunters and directs his confusion to Bobby.

“What is it?”

“The damn thing is breech.”

Bobby starts walking towards the door when Castiel stops him.

“What does that mean?”

“It means the feet are turned down instead of the head. Usually when a baby is born it comes out head first. When it's breech it comes feet first.”

“What does that mean for Dean? Can it not be born if it is breech?”

“It can but it's going to be really difficult. There's a lot that can go wrong trying to deliver a breech baby. That's why when women have breech babies they usually take the baby by c-section. That's probably why he hasn't made any progress. I'll be back.

Bobby leaves the room for several minutes while Sam continues to try to soothe Dean. Bobby comes back in with some latex gloves and puts them on. Sam watches him before speaking.

“Bobby, what are the gloves for?”

“We have to get it out of him now. He hasn't made any progress and he's been working at it for too long. He’s not going to be able to push it out on his own. I want you to help him squat beside the bed. I'm going to try to help pull it out and I need you to push down on his stomach. I'm worried it might be too big since he hasn't seemed to be able to move it down at all.”

“I don't want to hurt him. He's still really sore, pushing on his stomach will make him feel worse.”

“I know that, Sam, but this is the only way to get it out and it needs to come out now.”

Sam sighs and then nods his head. Bobby comes over to the bed and together they get Dean squatting down beside the bed. Dean has his left arm cradled around his stomach and he's clenching Sam's shirt at his left shoulder with his other hand. Sam has his left arm wrapped around Dean's back under his right arm to help hold him up. He places his right hand at the top of Dean's stomach. They still have the sheet draped around Dean. Bobby left the room to get several towels. When he gets back he places a couple of them on the floor under Dean. He reaches under the sheet with his left hand and gets ready.

“OK, Dean, when the next contraction hits Sam is going to press down on your stomach and I'm going to reach up and try to grab the feet. It's going to feel uncomfortable and will probably hurt like hell but we have to get it out. Now, we need you to push as hard as you can when the next contraction hits.”

Dean gasps and looks at Bobby.

“Bobby I can't, I'm too tired and it really hurts!

“Yes, you can, Dean. You're stronger than this. I know you're tired and I know you're hurting, but we need to get it out now. Me and Sam are going to help but we really need you to hold on and just push with all you can. Once it's moved down enough I can grab the feet and pull it out and then you'll be done.”

Dean nods weakly. “OK.”

As the contraction hits Dean takes a deep breath and pushes with everything he has. Sam presses down on his stomach and Bobby reaches up to try to grab the feet. When the other two start doing their parts Dean screams out. He thought the contractions were bad enough but the extra pressure Sam is putting on his still sore and tender belly and having Bobby reach up is causing so much extra pain that Dean doesn't think he can stand it. He groans loudly.

“OH GOD STOP, PLEASE STOP!”

Sam continues pushing down on Deans stomach while he talks.

“Push, Dean, just push!”

“I AM PUSHING! OH GOD I CAN'T DO THIS! IT HURTS, IT HURTS, OH GOD DAMN IT, IT HURTS!”

Bobby speaks up through Deans protests.

“I can't grab it. Sam try to push down harder. Dean just take a deep breath and push.”

As the contraction ends Dean leans his head on Sam's chest and starts panting rapidly, waiting for the next one. Sam's really getting scared. He doesn't know how much longer Dean can put up with this. He's already exhausted. After a few more minutes another contraction begins as Sam tries pressing even harder on Dean's stomach. Bobby reaches up even further trying to grasp the baby's feet, causing Dean to scream out.

“Bobby, please stop, you're hurting me!”

He cries out as the contraction intensifies.

“Come on, Dean, you have to push. I can't quite grab its feet.”

“I can't, Bobby! I just can't!”

He presses his face into Sam's shirt and lets out a painful scream as Bobby goes up even further. After several minutes he is finally able to grasp the ankles of the baby.

“OK, Dean, I've finally got the feet. Sam, you can let up now. Dean I'm going to pull it out, so I want you to just breathe, OK?”

Deans breath hitches when he answers. “OK.”

Bobby starts carefully pulling, but is met with resistance. After several minutes of trying to pull it free, Dean cries out.

“Get it out, please, I want it out! It hurts!”

“I know, Dean, but I think I'm going to have to turn it slightly. It's not wanting to come.”

Dean cries out when Bobby attempts to turn the baby. He finally gets it in a position that will allow him to start pulling it out. After a few more minutes Dean screams as he feels a sharp blinding pain as Bobby finally pulls the baby free. Dean nearly collapses into Sam and is fighting the blackness that is trying to take hold of him. Bobby wraps the baby in a towel and hands it to Castiel. When Castiel looks down he sees two solid black eyes staring back at him as the demon baby takes quick, short breaths.

“What do you want me to do?”

Dean looks over at Castiel and weakly answers him.

“Kill the fucking little bastard.”

It all becomes too much and he collapses onto the floor, still fighting the vertigo. He is breathing rapidly and is sobbing from the pain radiating in his groin. Sam adjusts the sheet to make sure it is still covering Dean and starts rubbing his back.

“Does he really want me to kill it?”

Bobby is growing impatient with the angel when he answers.

“Yeah, he does, but don't do anything! Just hold it until we get Dean cleaned up and back into bed!”

Dean starts whimpering as he starts talking to Sam.

“Sammy, something's wrong.”

“What do you mean? The baby's out.”

“It doesn't feel right, it still hurts too much.”

Sam is about to ask what was wrong when he happens to glance at the sheet and sees red staining quickly spreading over it.

“Bobby! He's bleeding!”

Bobby lifts the sheet and upon examining Dean notices that the baby ripped him considerably when it came out. Dean is bleeding bad and Bobby knows if they don't get it under control Dean could bleed to death. He presses a towel against it, causing Dean to cry out. He quickly leaves the room for several minutes and returns with something in his hands.

“What is it, Bobby?”

“The baby ripped him all the way down. The damn thing was just way too big for him. I have to get him stitched up so we can stop the bleeding. We need to get him turned on his back. The thread I'm going to use is one that will absorb eventually so we won't have to worry about removing the stitches.”

They turn him over and help prop his legs up so Bobby can stitch him up. Dean starts crying out when Bobby starts stitching him up. After several minutes Bobby gets the last stitch in and they get Dean cleaned up and changed into some fresh clothes. Dean is panting heavily as they lay him down in the bed. He is laying on his stomach, facing the side that Sam is sitting on. Sam thought Dean would be out the minute his head hit the pillow but he seems to be fighting it.

“Dean, you should really get some rest.”

Dean is barely staying conscious when he answers.

“But what about you? What are you going to do?”

Sam can see from the look in Dean's eyes that he is afraid that him and Bobby are going to leave him.

“Dean, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here when you wake up. And Bobby will be here.”

Bobby cuts in and starts talking to Dean.

“Dean, we ain't leaving you. Now, we will have to leave the room from time to time but one of us will always be in here with you. We're not going anywhere until after you've recovered and are feeling better.

“You swear?”

“Yeah, Dean. We're not leaving you. Just take it easy and try to get some sleep. We'll be right here when you wake up.”

Dean nods is head and closes his eyes. “OK.”

Within minutes Dean is out. Sam is using a damp rag to wipe Dean's face while Bobby cleans up the mess of the delivery. Dean lost a lot of blood and is really pale. He is still running a fever of 102.1 and sweating profusely. Castiel is still holding the baby so Bobby takes it from him and leaves the room. Castiel glances at Dean for a moment then follows Bobby. They take the baby downstairs and look it over. It hadn't made a sound since the delivery and they weren't sure if that was normal for demons. Bobby takes it into the kitchen and unwraps it. He immediately realizes that it is struggling to breathe and its face is blue. He works on it for twenty minutes but it is still unable to breathe and eventually dies. He takes it outside after a while and buries it in the yard. The next couple of weeks for Dean are shades of black as he comes in and out of consciousness. He is still recovering from the effects of the pregnancy and delivery and his body still hurts all the time. He remains in the same position while in bed because any small movement is excruciating for him. He only gets out of bed to go to the bathroom and even then has to be supported by Sam just to walk. Bobby had brought in a cot for Sam to sleep on because he refused to leave Dean at night. Bobby tried suggesting that they take turns, alternating sleeping in there with Dean but Sam refused. He is sitting beside the bed when Dean starts to wake up.

“Hey, Dean, how are you feeling?”

“I feel like I was hit by a freaking freight train. What happened with the little monster?”

“Didn't make it. Bobby tried reviving it but it still died.”

“Good. Bastard caused enough trouble. Where's Bobby?”

“He's downstairs. I think he's making lunch. You hungry?”

Dean closes his eyes and just shakes his head no. He's still really worn out and starts drifting back to sleep. After several months Dean's body returns to normal and he is fully healed. The three hunters go back to their old lives, saving people and hunting things, except now Dean is careful about who he sleeps with.


End file.
